Other world Chronicles
by Sir Phantom
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were thrown into another world after they defeated Kaguya in the fourth Shinobi world. Now, being trapped inside a new world filled with many supernatural beings how are they going to survive, will they found a way home? Follow their story to find out. Strong and powerful, but not godlike Naruto and Sasuke! Rated M for strong language and violence.


**A/N : Hi everyone, this is Sir Phantom an amateur fanfic author from Indonesia. There's not much to say about me except that I just love to write Fanfic, especially Naruto x Highschool Dxd Crossover Fanfiction. This will be my first time writing in English so if there's any grammatical mistakes, please let me know. Also, please don't bash me in my first time, if the story that I write isn't your type then, don't read. Hehe, anyway let get to the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Obito had just protected Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto from being hit by Kaguya's Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones) which was beginning to break down his body from the impact area.

"Why? We should both..." Kakashi asked.

"Your power is still needed here! Just leave me! I've always been useless... However, I own Naruto a gift and intend to give it to him. You and Sasuke need to focus on the enemy and buy me some time... As my own time is limited and it's going to take it all... I have to finish this." Obito interrupted while grabbing the ever grow hole in his gut.

Black Zetsu begins talking smack about Obito trying to get Naruto riled up and it was working. But Sasuke interrupted, "Naruto, calm down! He's just trying to get under your skin." He activates his Perfect Susanoo and takes off into the air heading straight to The Rabbit Goddess to buy Obito the time he needs.

Which he achieved his objective when Obito manages to make it to Naruto.

"Obito?" Naruto asks, looking at the weakened Uchiha.

Obito smiles as he placed both of his palms over Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, become Hokage at all costs. I believe in you, you look so much like your father." He said and with that, he turned to dust.

"...Yeah..." Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes revealing to now have Obito's Sharingan. He glared up at the fight going on in the sky between his friend and Kaguya.

In a flash of gold, Naruto blitzed Kaguya slashing her arm off with Black Zetsu attached to it. The arm fell down to the ground which Naruto followed to pin it down thanks to one of the Gurudamas floating behind him.

Kaguya, enraged and shocked by the blonde's actions, fired her chakra arms at Sasuke crushing his Susanoo but not before he cut her with his massive blade.

As Sasuke dropped from the sky Naruto came in and secured him on the ground. Naruto and the eight other clones he created each had a RasenShuriken infused with Bijuu chakra. 'Let's do this guys' Naruto thought.

'HMPH!/ YES!/ OKAY!/ ALRIGHT!/ UNDERSTOOD!/ SURE!/ GOT IT!/ YEAH!/ LET'S DO THIS.' All the Bijuu cried out in order from Shukaku to Yin Kurama.

"Senpo: Super Bijuu RasenShuriken (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast RasenShuriken) !" The nine deadly chakra shuriken whirled through the air and hit their target dead on causing a multi-layered explosion.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded before went in for the kill. They both rushed at Kaguya with speed not even seen in the Shinobi world, and both put their hand with the seal on her. "Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei(Six Paths - Catastrophic Planetary Devastation) !" They both howled.

Kaguya, not one to give up without a fight, with the last of her power howled. "Yomotsu Hirasaka (Underworld Slope Hill) !" and only had time to throw Naruto into the portal.

The last thing Naruto saw was Kakashi and Sakura shocked faces seeing him fall into the portal. Sasuke tried to grab Naruto but failed due to the strong force that kept pulling Naruto inside, and in the end, both teenagers we're being sucked into the portal that Kaguya created. And the last thing they saw is that Kakashi and Sakura running toward them in order to save them, but sadly it was too late.

"NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN! "

 _Line Break_.

Naruto had a high tolerance to pain but he had never felt pain of this degree before, it felt like every cell in his body was being ripped out one by one as he was moving through this wormhole that the Rabbit Goddess created. His Rikudo Sennin Mode had deactivated since he could no longer maintain it due to the pain, he could still feel Kurama's power radiating through his body trying to keep him in one piece. He didn't see any end to it, he thought this was going to be the end for him.

This experience seemed to be going on for hours and hours possibly days, weeks, months or even years Naruto couldn't even tell at this point. However, in reality, he'd only been in this wormhole from maybe a minute at the most.

He heard Kurama's voice calling out to him telling him to remain awake and not to fall asleep or something like that, all Naruto knew at this point was pain, unbearable pain. It finally happened, Naruto looked and there was the end to this portal. He and Sasuke was thrown out as he crashed right into the ground, the last thing he saw was a beautiful full moon before his consciousness slipping away from him.

 _Line Break_.

After passing out for nearly ten hours, both Naruto and Sasuke slowly opening up their eyes but they quickly closed it again when the bright sun light showering their eyes.

"Damn, What the hell just happen last night? Where are we? Are we dead? " Naruto asked as he got up and looked around. They appear to be inside some sort of forest.

"Of course not you idiot! We were being sucked by Kaguya's dimensional portal last night, remember? And we're probably inside one of her dimension right now." Sasuke response as he also look around while scanning the area with his Rinnegan trying to find anyone or anything that is alive and could be ask.

"Shit! This is really bad. We need to find a way to get back to our own dimension and quick because the others are still trapped inside the mugen tsukuyomi! We need to get back and undue it before everyone turns into White Zetsu!" Naruto said in panic as he pulled his spiky blond hair.

"I know that Naruto! But right now you need to calm down because panicking will only get us nowhere!" Sasuke said as he raised the volume of his voice slightly in annoyance with Naruto's antic.

Naruto who just got told off by Sasuke then lowered his head in deep thoughts while Sasuke sigh heavily. "Look Naruto, I know that you are worried with everyone's safety back at the Elemental Nations, I understand that. But, if we really wanted to get back to our own dimension, we need to learn about this world first. And then we can focus on how to find a way back home." Sasuke advised Naruto.

"Arrgh! That will take too long! We don't have much time before everyone will be turn into white Zetsu! Look, why don't we just use the Kamui with the Sharingan that Obito gave me to open up a dimensional portal? All that we need to do find the exact position where the portal that Kaguya created to throw us into this dimension. Once we find it, all that we have to do is open up a portal, we get inside it, and then we're home sweet home. Easy right? " Naruto suggested to the Uchiha who glance at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Now that he think about it, Naruto's idea might've actually works! Naruto's Sharingan is indeed has the ability to open up a dimensional rift, all that they need to do is just find the correct position where Kaguya's dimensional was open last night, and when they manage to find it, all that they had to do is open a dimensional portal and they will be able to come home. Yup, that might will actually work.

Will it?

"You know Naruto, for such an idiot you had a really brilliant plant at times. That Idea of yours might've actually work." Sasuke compliments Naruto's today genius plant, while the blond just grinned pridefully at his best friend compliment.

"Alright, now how are we supposed to find out the exact location of that darn portal that brought us here last night? " Sasuke asked as Naruto start to pondered how he supposed to find where the exact location of that darn portal open last night. After a few minutes of pondering, Naruto finally know what he supposed to do to find the location of the portal that brought them here last night.

"I know! I'll just went into my senjutsu mode to sense where that damn portal that brought here last night. There should be some small amount of chakra left when that portal closed." Naruto suggested before he take a seat in a lotus position and start gathering Natural energies. But, when Naruto was still busy gathering the necessary amount of Natural energy to activate his Senin mode, he noticed that the natural energy in this world is somewhat feels... Off.

It was strange, back at the Elemental Nations, the natural energy felt like water that was seamlessly pouring inside him. Filling him up with new power and strengthening him for any fight.

But this world's natural energy felt like...

Well, it felt greasy, slippery, maybe even darker.

The power derived from natural energy felt the same at the very least. No threats to upend his fun while in this state, but still...

This world's natural energy not only felt weird, it was also harder to take in when compared to his world. It nearly took him three minutes just to absorb the natural energy into his body, while it didn't even take one minute for him to gather senjutsu back at the Elemental Nations.

Naruto sighed as he finished gathering the necessary amount of natural energy into his body. Naruto got up and slowly opening his eyes that reveals his beautiful sapphire eyes had turned into a yellow toad-like eyes with orange pigment.

The blond then begin to scan the area with his enhance sensory skill, trying to find at least a small amount of chakra track from the portal that has sent them to this strange dimension. After a few moments of scanning, he finally found the small chakra track that he was looking for and it was located right next to the last Uchiha.

Naruto threw a Kunai on the ground bellow the chakra track to mark the spot before deactivating his Senjutsu mode.

"What's wrong? Have you found where the location of the portal that brought us here, dobe ? " Sasuke asked with his usual flat voice while Naruto smirked before answering."You bet I am, teme!" Naruto said with a smirk as he activated the sharingan that was given by Obito to him, and then he turn his Sharingan into a Mangekyo Sharingan so that he could use Obito's space and time technique.

"Kamui!" Naruto said as he started to open up a portal with his Mangekyo Sharingan. At first he thought that opening a dimensional portal was an easy job, but he was wrong, it was really hard.

'Damn, this is really hard! Just what kind of person is Kaguya? She could easily open up a dimensional portal with no sweat back when we fight her.' Naruto thought as he kept on struggling to open up a dimensional portal with his Mangekyo Sharingan. After a while, Naruto finally able to open up a dimensional portal. Though, he wasn't able to keep open for so long due to how much his chakra was wasted just to open up this goddamn portal. And also, the result was quite disappointing as well because instead of opening a portal back to Elemental Nations, the portal that he opened let them to a place of absolute nothingness. There's nothing in that place except empty space.

"Well, that didn't worked as we expected. " Sasuke commented as he put one of his hand on his hips. Sasuke really think that the bond's plan might'e actually worked, but turns out it didn't, much to their dismay and annoyance.

"Damn it! I really thought my plan will work back then! " Naruto shouted as he punched the ground in frustration. He's really frustrated right now, because his one and only plan to get back to the Elemental Nations as fast as possible, didn't work as he hoped.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked as he casted his eyes downward.

"I'd say we'll do it my way this time. First, we gather intels about this world as much as possible so that we could learn more about this world. And when we're done studying about this world, we'll find a way to get back to the elemental nations for sure" Sasuke said as he began to walk away leaving Naruto who's still depressed over his failure, but then he went back to normal after he realized that Sasuke is leaving.

"W-Wait Sasuke! Where are you going? " Naruto asked as he ran to catch up with the Uchiha who stopped in mid track when Naruto called him and he turn around slightly to face him."I told you, I'm going to gather some Intel." Sasuke respond with a cool tone.

"Oh yeah, well anyway, we can't just go out to the public like this." Naruto said as he mentioned their current state of dressing. "We'll look stand out in front of many people if we just got out while dressed up like this. I think we should change our clothes first or at least disguise ourselves into random people with henge so that we won't attract to much attention." Naruto add as he pointed out his reason why they should not got out in public dressed up in their current state of clothing.

Sasuke blink before he looked down at his tattered clothes for a moment before raising his head back up again. "I guess you're right." Sasuke said simply before he and Naruto performed a simple henge technique.

Naruto transformed into young girl around 10 in a dress, her long blond hair hung loosely. Sasuke had transformed into a man around 35 with dark hair dressed in a comfortable long-sleeved shirt and pants.

"I really hate you sometimes, Naruto. Now it looks like we are a father and daughter pair. Why did you pick that form?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the little form of Naruto.

"I figured people would be less suspicious of a little girl than a teenage boy." He said in the voice of a young child.

Sasuke could not refute Naruto's point, but held his glare for a short while after.

Turning away, Sasuke gave a short "Hn." before he began walking.

As they exited the forest silently, they both gaped.

"Whoa! Those look like the things we rode in back in the Land of Snow!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke quickly shook out of his stupor and pulled Naruto with him. "Come, we need to get more info." Sasuke said as he began walking down the street.

After two hours of scouring the small town, the Shinobi duo had found very little in terms of intel. It was nearing twilight now and the pair had stopped in a park(after dispelling their transformation) and brooded over their predicament.

"…I'm leaving." Sasuke said abruptly.

Naruto turned in surprise. "What do you mean 'leaving'?" he asked.

"I mean we're splitting up." He said simply.

"Why!?"

"Right now we have no information on where we are. All we found out was the date. When we left, it was October, now its late summer. It's pointless staying together; we should split up and try to find anything we can." Sasuke explained.

Naruto admitted that Sasuke had a point; it just didn't sit right with him.

"Besides, I'm going to be training. After being thrown around inside that loophole that Kaguya created, I feel like my chakra reserves has been messed up. I'm not so sure why, but my chakra reserves does felt a bit strained." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Yeah, you're right. My chakra reserves does felt funny ever since this morning. And I haven't even heard a single word from Kurama too, I felt really worried about him." Naruto response as he hold his stomach with a concern look.

"Well then, I better get going now. Try not to die while I'm gone Naruto, because I'm the only one who has the right to kill you." Sasuke said as he stand up from the bench.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock before realizing that Sasuke had just challenged him.

"Teme! Just you watch, I'll find where we are and train so hard you'll be left in the dust."

Sasuke smirked. "I still want to fight you, seriously fight you. One on one, all out."

"Ossu! Train hard teme. I want a challenge when we fight." Naruto challenged back with a confident grin. He knew Sasuke would be okay, the bastard was too stubborn to die, just like Naruto himself.

Sasuke held out his fist and Naruto immediately bumped his with it. They pair nodded and turned away from each other. Sasuke left in a swirl of leaves and Naruto slowly walked out of the park.

"Even if I said all those things, it's still kinda lonely." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Although Naruto was a little bit sad that he had to part ways with Sasuke once more, Naruto knew that they will met each other again one day, and when that day comes, they will find a way back home and then settle their final battle once and for all. He will bring Sasuke back to his old self and end the rivaly between the Rikudo's childs. And when that's done, he will finally be able to spread peace to the Elemental Nations by creating bonds and connections to every shinobi and every villages in the Elemental Nations. And when that's done, Naruto will be finally in peace because by then, he would have achieved his dream and fulfill his father and Sensei's dream of bringing peace to Elemental Nations.

And with that, Naruto found himself a new confidence as determination burning up in his eyes. Kaguya might've trapped him and Sasuke in this strange island, but that won't be long. When he manages to find out where they currently are, he will find a way for him and Sasuke to get back to the Elemental Nations.

He doesn't care how long will it takes or how hard it would be, as long as he and Sasuke could get back to their original world, he will take the risk. Also, Naruto had been thrown and trapped into another dimension once and he managed to return back to his home world, and now if he really had to be trapped in this dimension as well, he will find away to return back to his home world once more.

He would get back home. He had many promises to keep, as well as many people who were counting on him to bring peace to the Elemental Nations.

More than that...he still had to become the Hokage!

"That's right..." Naruto resolved, clenching his fist and sending it to the sky. "I always keep my word...that's my nindo! And I will never give that up!"

And with that proclamation, the blond brought his hands together to make a cross-shaped hand seal...

He would learn more about this world, one way or another.

 _Line Break_.

...At least that's what he said two months ago!

"Gah...just thinking about it pisses me off..." Naruto complained lowly, his shoulders hunching over in his failure at getting back home.

Yes, roughly two months has passed since the blond first entered this strange land. With no way home in sight.

On the bright side, he did manage to find out where he exactly was.

To summarize; he was on an island nation called Japan, which was located on the Pacific Ocean near the main landmass of Asia. A continent that-

Naruto slapped the front of his forehead, groaning at the fact that he almost did it again.

Damn clones were too zealous with their search, and he accidentally got the same information several times over with different clones. Which meant that that specific line was stuck in his head whenever he thought about the word 'Japan'...which was located on th-

Several pedestrians were shocked and a little worried about the strange young man that was currently bonking his head on the wall of a building.

It took a few more bonks to get back to topic.

When the blond managed to stop, he continued on as if he wasn't just slamming his head against a wall.

Anyways, while the clones were getting information, Naruto himself decided to be useful and try to get some money, he couldn't live off of an empty pocket after all.

He did some odd jobs here and there, which eventually forced him to create a new team of clones to henge into different people to get more money. As he very simply wasn't making enough with jobs that had bosses that didn't ask too many questions.

The plan worked beautifully and he eventually got himself a decent-sized home for his new base of operations.

...Through means that probably weren't entirely 'legal'...but at least he bought the damn thing. So no harm, no foul, right?

At the very least, he didn't have to spend time in the parks anymore, the police kept kicking him out of the place.

He had no idea that sleeping there would cause people problems, it was called a 'public area', wasn't it?

Damn. He was still bitter about that.

He felt lied to, next time they shouldn't call it 'public' if that was really the case!

Anyways, he also got new clothes to better fit in with the people around him, orange jumpsuits just weren't in fashion.

A shame, really. No one could appreciate his tastes.

They'd catch on though, he was sure of it.

Nevertheless, he now usually sported a plain black t-shirt, a sleeveless burnt-orange hoodie with a personalized red swirl at the back, dark blue jeans with a black belt, and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

He tended to wear finger-less black gloves to complete his set-up, just in case.

Naruto was still Naruto. And Naruto sometimes got into some trouble, usually with some punks here and there.

Outside of some small scuffles though, he pretty much stayed low, and it seemed like he would stay that way.

...At least that was the case, until he discovered something that not many people did.

Throughout the two months that he has been stuck in Japan, he has discovered a great many things that this world held secret. Especially from the unknowing human beings that casually lived their days in relative safe ignorance.

It was probably better for everyone that way, without any energy sources in their bodies, there was no real way of fighting back against other beings that did have such powers.

Yes. There were other beings that existed besides the humans, staying hidden from them as much as he was.

He discovered this fact completely by accident, mostly by accidentally entering zones where normal humans seemed to avoid unconsciously.

It probably had something to do with the barrier-like thing that they put into place when such fights began, of which he, in typical fashion, kept getting caught up in during his two month free roam.

He still had no idea how he managed to remain anonymous after the first few brawls he got caught up in...

He only knew of two groups so far; the people with the white wings and the people with black wings, which apparently hated one another.

After hearing their hateful and biting insults aimed at one another, he eventually learned what they were called; 'angels' and 'fallen angels' respectively.

Now, he didn't know why exactly they were fighting, but he was sure there was a reason.

Probably.

Nevertheless, the entire thing was bizarre, but at least it was good to know.

There would be no unhealthy surprises for Uzumaki Naruto, thank you very much!

Now, the problem is inside this city. This city is swarmed with many weird powers that doesn't exist in the Shinobi world. He's still had no idea what kind of world they were thrown in to, but it would be best that he proceed with cautions and tried not to gather too much attentions to himself.

Well, at least that's what he will do, he don't know about Sasuke. But knowing him, he'll probably do the same thing as him, except he could make some progress in their Intel hunting much faster than him since he's quite the genius.

And oh, speaking about Sasuke, the last time he heard from him, he's in China, gathering Intel and doing some weird investigation.

He had no idea what Sasuke is trying to investigate in China, but probably it has something to do with the two other beings that he had encountered before in the past two months.

Anyway, besides gathering Intel and doing some odd jobs in this island for the last two months, he had also been training quite hard to get his body back in shape. Apparently, after being thrown around like a rag dog inside the wormhole that Kagura created really messed up his chakra control and the same could be said for Sasuke.

During their fight against Kaguya, his chakra control is nearly as perfect as Tsunade Baa-chan and Sakura-chan's chakra control. But after he arrived in this strange island, his chakra control are reduced to the point that it was only as good as his chakra control after he returned from his three years training trip with Jiraiya. And it was proven by how he was unable to use the Rasenshuriken anymore. And he's been working very hard to perfecting his chakra control back and it works. Though, right now his chakra control is still just as good as during his fight with pain, but at least that's a good enough to him for now.

Besides training his chakra control back to its perfection, Naruto has been training with his Sharingan as well. He managed to mastered and cast basic genjutsu with his Sharingan and he nearly mastered the amaterasu and how to extinguish it. He manage to form a Susanoo to the point where he could form a skeleton armor Susanoo, and he also learned how to turn the Kami technique into Kamui Shuriken.

Naruto also learned a few wind and water elemental Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and he also started learning fuinjutsu from the scrolls that he found in Obito's hide out inside the Kamui dimension. Not only scrolls, he also found several Ninja weapons, medical equipment and supplies, and a cup board full of tubes filled with liquid and Sharingan inside it, if he had to guess, it was probably the Sharingans that were collected by Obito from the Uchiha clan citizens that he massacre along with Itachi. He's still a bit angry at Obito for causing his and Sasuke's childhood like a living hell, but he knew that even that he's still a bit angry at Obito for that, the past cannot be changed no matter how hard you try. All that he could do now, is forget that horrible past and keep on moving forward to the future.

Naruto just came back from his daily training at the forest near Kuoh Town just several minutes ago and right now he was on his way to go to his newly favorite eating place to get himself a breakfast, and what he meant by breakfast is ramen.

The name of his new favorite restaurant is called 'Kamijou restaurant.' and it's located near the same park where he used to sleep in before he could afford to buy a house. He's still sore about the memory where polices used to kick him out of the park while he was enjoying his blissful sleep, but at least now that he already had his own house, no one will be able to ruined his sleep anymore.

And talking about sleep, Kurama is still asleep until now ever since they enter this world. He remember the last time he went to check on his giant furry partner, he was in really messed up condition, he looks even worse than when he took a large portion of his chakra during his training with Killer Bee in turtle Island. If he remember it correctly, it was around a month ago.

 _Line Break_.

(Flashback : one month ago.)

At that time Naruto was in the middle of his Fuinjutsu training, he already learned the basic knowledge of Fuinjutsu from Jiraiya, and right now he's taking his Fuinjutsu training into a new level.

He already managed to make a seal that could store away any solid objects, and now he was working on to make a seal that could store away an elemental Ninjutsu. Everything went smoothly at first, but every thing went wrong when Naruto tried to channel a bit of his fire chakra into the seal to test it whether it will work or not.

And sadly, he already failed multiple times today.

 ***Booom! ***

"...Damn it! Why can't I get this damn seal right!?" Naruto howled as he was blown up once more by the faulty seal.

The shinobi was working on this seal for almost the entire day, practically taking up all of his time with this one complicated use of fuinjutsu.

He thought he had it all figured out! Make a couple of extra kanji to allow for flames to be sucked into the seal...allow for a space inside the scroll for where the flames would enter...make sure that the scroll itself was protected by making sure that the function would allow for a suction...

But for some reason...it all led to him getting blown up multiple times!

Seriously! Did he make some sort of strange new exploding note or something!?

He looked around with a sour face, just to see how badly he messed up the forest...

The area around him was nothing but a charred wasteland by this point...explosive notes were no joke after all.

These poor bunch of trees didn't stand a chance.

Naruto dropped himself on the ground and just lay there for several minutes as he took a break in his training to calm down his frustrated mind.

He had been stuck in this world for a while now, and he had done so many ways to get him and Sasuke back to the elemental nations. He had tried to use Kamui once again but failed, he had tried the summoning technique which also didn't work either, and lastly his Jikkukan Ninjutsu which he developed around three days ago but turns out to be a a failure too.

And now, Naruto is really frustrated and confused, he had no idea what kind of technique or something that he could use to bring both him and the emo bast are back to their home world. He's really worried about everyone back at the elemental nations right now, they're all are probably still trapped inside the infinite tsukuyomi and it's been a month ever since they are away from the shinobi world, and it won't be long until everyone who's trapped in the tsukuyomi turn into white Zetsu. If only Kurama could give him some advice, it would be a really big help for him.

Oh, speaking about Kurama...

He still hasn't heard a single word from the nine-tailed fox, nor the other eight Bijuu inside him. It's been a month ever since he enter this world and not a single word are spoken to him by the his Bijuu partner and it's really makes him felt really worried about their condition.

'Kurama, you in there?' Naruto call out via mental link to the Kyūbi, but after waiting for a few minutes he didn't get any replied.

'Hello? Kurama? Matatabi? Isobu? Saiken? Can anyone hear me? ' Naruto call out once again, but just like before, he did not get any response from the nine Bijuu inside him.

"Alright that's it! I'm going to check on them my self!" Naruto said to himself as he seat on a lotus position and concentrate his chakra into the seal in his stomach, and moments later, his consciousness shifted into his mindscape.

 _Line Break_.

(Mindscape)

Naruto arrived in his mindscape before making his way towards the location the Bijuu's resided. Everything looked normal but he could tell there was something off, the eight Bijuu that came from the small fragments of the Original eight Bijuu has gone, and Kurama was nothing more than skin and bones at this point looking like he was on death's door. Naruto was worried about his giant furry friend so we went over and began to stroke Kurama's fur.

He notices Kurama shifted at the touch. "Oi Kurama, wake-up. Kurama! KURAMA! OI FURBALL!"

" **RAAGH! DON'T CALL ME A FURBALL GAKI!** "

"Kurama! What happened to you? Are you alright? Where's the others" Naruto spoke to the monster sized Kitsune.

Kurama simply blinked at his host's concern for his well-being. If only Mito or Kushina would've cared this much for him maybe being sealed inside them wouldn't be that bad. " **Naruto, the reason why I look like this is because I used all of my power to save you and the Uchiha brat from dying,** " Kurama replied in a tired tone."And as for the reason why the others aren't here, is because now they are gone." Kurama add as he widened his eyes.

"Gone? What do you mean they're gone, Kurama?! "

" **What I mean by they're gone, is that they sacrifice nearly all of their chakra to revived both you and your Uchiha friend from the death door.** " Kurama explained, but Naruto just responded to him by giving him a confused look.

Kurama sighed before explaining it in a more detail way. " **Naruto, once you and Sasuke defeated Kaguya, both you and Sasuke lose the Rikudo's chakra because you two use it all up in order to seal Kaguya once again. And at that time before she's completely being sealed away once more, Kaguya managed to open up a space and time portal which throw the two of you into the Dimensional Gap. If it wasn't for me, you and Sasuke's body would've been disintegrated into nothingness. But still, even with chakra protecting the two of you from dying, the two of you still suffer a major internal injuries and I don't have enough chakra at that time to heal your internal wounds. And that's when the others decided to sacrifice themselves in order to heal both you and Sasuke from your major internal injuries, and now all that is left from the other eight Bijuu is their small portions of chakra. I already absorbed some of their small portions of chakra to recover myself from my running low of chakra sickness and I've transferred their remaining chakra into you in case you need them.** " Kurama explained.

Naruto gave a small nod before asking another question. "Oi Kurama, do you know where we are exactly? All that I know is that me and Sasuke suddenly Stranded in a strange island called Japan" the young shinobi asked in a curious tone as he knew he was thrown through some kinda Time/Space technique.

" **No, I don't. But all I know is that we're no longer inside any of Kaguya's world, and also, the power inside this world felt really weird."**

"So we're not in Kaguya's dimension world thingy."

" **We passed through her portal; we are in a new world. And will most likely never see our world ever again I'm sorry."** Naruto looked down with a despairing look on his face, tears began to form in his eyes. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth. "Naruto, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN HOW AM I…"

" **GAKI, SHUT UP!** " Kurama took a calming sigh and spoke. "Look Naruto think of it like a new lease on life." Naruto looked down but nodded and gave a sad smile.

" **I know it's hard for you to take Naruto, especially after all of that efforts and struggles you've gone through to get this far. But you need to be strong and face this ordeals like a grown up young man, you've turned seventeen four weeks ago right? Which means now you have officially became a young man and not a teenager anymore. I know that you can pull this through, Gaki. You have faced many hardship in your life before, and I'm sure something like this won't make down. Besides I will always be with you, you're not alone in this world, Naruto.** " Kurama said as he tried to cheer up his Partner.

Naruto sighed before giving the oversized fox his relief smile. "Thanks Kurama, I really need that. I appreciate it."

" **Oh, before I forget Naruto, you're chakra control might've been messed up slightly due to the damaged you got after being thrown in to the dimensional gap, but don't worry, with enough training your chakra control will be back to normal. And also even though you have lost your Rikudo chakra, you still had the nine Bijuu chakra flowing within your vein and Obito Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Although you will not awaken Rinnegan, as you do not possess Indra Chakra. But to be completely honest you don't need it you're strong enough to handle anyone that comes in your way. Plus, I've also become more stronger than I originally was after I absorb some of their small portions of chakra, nothing could beat us!** " Kurama spoke with a grin as he yawned and laid his head down on his hands/paws., Naruto for his part had a blank look on his face.

Kurama yawned again. "Well Naruto I'm going to be sleeping for a while, I don't know how long will be asleep for. So in the meantime please try not to die." Kurama spoke in a sarcastic tone before closing his eyes.

Naruto was about to yell at Kurama before he felt his consciousness being forced out of his Mindscape.

 _Line Break._

(Flashback end)

So basically, Kurama is still regaining his power right now and he won't be waking up soon which mean he won't be able to transform into Bijou mode for a while, but at least he's still has Kurama's chakra in his arsenal which mean he's still able to transform into his Kyūbi chakra mode.

Anyway, it didn't take that long for Naruto to arrive at his new favorite ramen shop due to the forest was quite close to the park. When he entered the small restaurant, he immediately greeted by a friendly old man who was the cook and also the owner of this ramen shop.

"Well-well, if it isn't my most loyal customer Naruto! So, what do you want to order today brat." The owner of the restaurant asked.

"Just give me the usual old man" Naruto responded as he took a seat in one of the empty tables.

"YOSH! all right then, wait just a minute okay, I'll make your favorite ramen in no time! " The restaurant owner said passionately as he hurried into the kitchen, and not long after that, the man returned with a large bowl of Miso ramen In his hand and he put it on the table right in front of Naruto.

"Yosh! Happy eating brat!" The old man said before leaving the blond with his meal.

Naruto stared at his number one meal with some drolls dropping from his mouth as he break apart the chopstick and muttered a small prayer and dove into his bowl of miso ramen.

Naruto was really enjoying his breakfast until he didn't even realize that a man suddenly sat next to him. "Good stuff eh?" Naruto was a little bit surprised when a man next to him ask him but he said nothing as he glanced to the man by his side, the person seems to be in his late twenties and he has a brown hair with blond bangs. He could feel a familiar aura that only belongs to the Fallen Angels, but stronger coming from the man besides him. Which is why he raised his guard up a little bit.

"So, how's the food in this restaurant kid? I would like to know how's the food taste like first before I order anything." Said the person. It took a moment before the blond response.

"Well, the Ramen here is great. But, I don't know about the other food since I only came here to eat Ramen." The blond responded as he returned to eat his breakfast.

"I see, well that too bad since I would like to discuss something with you, Uzumaki Naruto." The man said, causing Naruto to widened his eyes in shock as he turn his gaze at the man very quickly.

"W-who are you? How the hell did you know my name?" Naruto questioned while being on guard, he knew that it's a public restaurant but he wanted to be ready for anything.

"Oh, don't act like that, I'm not here to cause trouble. As for who I am, my name is Azazel and I'm the leader of Fallen Angel Faction. And lasty, as for how I know you, an informant of mine told me about you when I ordered him to find out where the recent weird energy that appear in our radar two months ago came from, and turns out it was you. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here meeting you face to face." The man explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the man. "I see, so you've been spying on me all this time huh? Alright, now that we've met face to face, what do you want to discuss with me?" Naruto asked as he lowered his guard slightly. Just slightly.

"Well, not much actually, all that I wanted to say is that I'm kind of interested in your strange power and I would like you to join my side, that's all." The man said, straight to the point.

"Join you? Why would you want me to join your side? " Naruto asked in a interrogating tone as he used his emphatic ability to sense whether this man is evil or not. And even though his emphatic ability didn't sense any hostile feeling coming from the man, he kept his guard up, he's not that twelve years old naive boy anymore.

"Well, according to my informant, you're a strong young man with a sense of justice, and I really need someone like you in my side in order keep my naughty agents who likes to cause trouble at bay, and also help me to build a new relationship with the four great powers of this world." Azazel explained.

Naruto rose an eye brow at the man's explanation before asking, "Alright, I understand about the part you need me to keep your agents who tends to make troubles at bay, but what do you mean by you need me to help you build a new relationship with the four great power?"

"Well, it would be a really long story if I had to explain it, so to make it simple for you, do you know about the Great War?" Azazel asked as Naruto simply shook his head in response.

Azazel pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized that the teenager in front of him had a low knowledge about Supernatural world, guess he had to tell the blond everything about the Knowledge of the supernatural world and the Great War incident between the four major factions.

The elderly Fallen Angel then begin to tell Naruto a quick history lesson about the supernatural world and the Great War incident. The information was a lot to take in was an understand mental, but even Naruto managed to wrap his head around it.

"Okay I understand everything now. So, what you mean by building a new relationship with the four great Faction is basically you wanted to make peace with the other three great faction, right?" Naruto concluded.

"Precisely! Though, not only the four great faction, but the other factions as well. I've tried to make peace with the other factions for so many years after the Great War ended before, but I always failed. And that's why I want you to join my side and help me make that ambition of mine came true. So, what do you say brat? Would you join me and help me achieve my ambition?" Azazel asked as Naruto put on a thinking pose as he reconsidering Azazel's offer.

"Before I gave you my answer regarding your offer. I would like to ask you some simple questions first." The blond Shinobi told the Fallen Angel leader.

"Sure, what do you want to ask my boy?"

"First of all, if I join your side, does that mean I will be turned into a Fallen Angel like you? And secondly, what's in it for me If I join your side?" Naruto questioned the Fallen Angel leader. He didn't really mind joining the Fallen Angel side despite his previous controversion with them before, but if he had to be turned into a Fallen Angel and didn't had something in return for joining the man's side then, count him out.

"Alright, for your first question, the answer is a no. You don't need to be a Fallen Angel unless you wanted to, and you can stay the way you are. And for your second question, you can have everything you want, everything you ever desire if you join my side, and we will treat you handsomely as one of us." Azazel replied as Naruto put on an amuse face.

"Anything you say? Including Ramen stocks for my entire Life?" Naruto asked once again just to make sure that the man meant every word that he said.

"Of course! If that what you are desire." Azazel responded simply.

Naruto then begin to reconsider the man's offer once more, and after a few moments he decided his answer. "Alright then Azazel, you just got yourself a deal. I'm In!" the blond shinobi told his answer to the man's offer as he offered his hand to him.

The governor of the Fallen Angels smiled widely as he took the blonde's hand firmly and shook it. He knew he hadn't made a mistake when he decided to search for him and make him to join his side. "Excellent! Alright then let's be Off! I'll take you to the Grigori at once make you officially a member of my organization!" Azazel said enthusiastically as he dragged the blond out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Can I at least finished my breakfast first?! " Naruto asked the over enthusiastic man but his question fell on the man's deaf ears as he continued of being dragged by the Fallen Angel to nowhere.

"Guess that's a no then." Naruto mumbled to himself as they suddenly stopped in a quiet alleyway, much to the blond's confusement.

Azazel look around him to make sure that no else is at the Alleyway besides him and the blond shinobi. And once he make sure that no else is inside the alleyway besides him and Naruto, the man with goatee then created a green teleportation magic circle below their feet which surprised the blond Youth. And not long after that, the both of them vanished in a flash of green.

And as such, that was the tale of how Uzumaki Naruto found himself joining the Fallen Angel's faction.

And that was how his legend began.

 _Line Break._

 **A/N : And this story is officially a wrapped, I know that this story might be suck at the beginning, but come on, give me some chance I'm still new after all. My first chapter might've been suck really hard or slightly I don't know, but please leave me reviews. A LOT of reviews I don't care if it comments or critics just leave me reviews, please.**

 **PS, I would like to thanks Shipuryuu for allowing me to borrow some of his works.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's it for today and I'll see you guys soon In the next chapter.**

 **-Sir Phantom-**


End file.
